


Observing

by Sasugaafee



Series: Drabbletober2k17 [10]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, Day 10 - Watching the other sleep, Drabbletober, F/M, Fluff, LeoAnzu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 09:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12768441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: On a really rare day when he actually fell asleep at the studio, he opened his eyes to the sight of the only girl in Yumenosaki sleeping peacefully on his right arm.“If you want to use my arm as pillow again you could just ask, okay? I’ll be glad to see you sleeping again~”





	Observing

**Author's Note:**

> this is my last entry for drabbletober aaa i couldn't finish it ;;;

On a really rare day when he actually fell asleep at the studio, he opened his eyes to the sight of the only girl in Yumenosaki sleeping peacefully on his right arm.

Leo almost jumped in surprise but fortunately he could stop himself because she looked really peaceful, he wouldn’t want to ruin that nice sleep of hers. She needed it. She had worked hard.

He actually woke up because he felt something on his right side but who would’ve thought it’s Anzu.

His right arm was locked under her head and no one else’s in the room so he could only stay like that. Taking his time to observe her sleeping figure. It was probably inappropriate to stare at a girl like this but he couldn’t stop himself and there's nothing else to do anyway.

Her body moved slightly in the rhythm of her breath and some brown strands fell on her face, Leo reached out to tuck it behind her ear.

When his finger slightly touched her ear, Anzu wriggled a bit.

Leo widened his eyes in wonder at the sudden movement but thinking that her reaction is cute, he was tempted to try it again.

Just a little bit is fine.

This time he ran his finger along her earlobe and she wriggled more, Leo stifled his chuckle.

Ah, probably he found her weak spot.

Thinking that he had enough fun he stopped touching her ear, choosing to stare at her again. His eyes fell to her slightly open lips. There’s this bad urge to do something but he shook his head hard.

No way.

No way he would do it in her sleep without her approval whatsoever, he wouldn’t want to be an asshole like that. Cursing himself inside, he pouted at her and pinch her cheek just lightly.

“Grrr this is because you are too open, Anzu. No guard at all... a girl shouldn’t be like this huh!!!”

His hand turned from pinching to cupping her face instead. Tracing a small circle on her cheek with his thumb.

“Well... that means you trust me right, Anzu?”

Suddenly his annoyance was replaced by happiness just in the thought of having her faith in him.

“Wahaha, if that so then I won’t make the queen disappointed! Oh—“

“Nggh...”

Slowly Anzu opened her eyes, she could faintly saw orange hair but still too sleepy to guess who. She felt so comfortable sleeping on this person’s arm she almost didn’t want to wake up.

Wait.

... Someone’s arm?

After realizing the situation she was in, she opened her eyes wide to find Leo smiling at her. “Good morning, Anzu~” he teased, “Nice sleep, eh?”

Her face reddened as she quickly got up, bowing at him and repeatedly saying sorry. “I’m sorry I fell asleep on you, Leo-san. I’m really sorry for my rudeness.”

His arm felt sore, of course, but to see her sleeping face it was worth it. Leo found it really adorable.

“It’s okay, it’s okay~ I don't mind at all wahaha!” he waved his hands. “By the way, Anzu!!”

Anzu glanced slightly at him, still feeling embarrassed.

“If you want to use my arm as pillow again you could just ask, okay? I’ll be glad to see you sleeping again~”

“LEO-SAN.”

“Ah, and apparently I found your weakness!!”

He got up and blew on her ear.

She froze.

“Right~? Now I know your we—“

She slapped him right on his face.


End file.
